rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s02e07
= Character Improvements = * Dan - Removed Slow quality from Laser Eyes * Deja Vu - Add 1d to Accelerated Aging * Doris - Hoarding * Puddles - Add 1d to Change to Waterform and 1d to Coordination = Episode Summary = The team is captured by (we think) Nazis. Our powers don't work and Gizmo (still working) has lost his legs. Deja Vu has lost his left hand and his pocket watch, and Puddles is wounded from throwing things at our captors. We are loaded into an armored truck, our heads covered in bags. The trip takes a long time and, at some point, we enter a very long tunnel. When the trip ends, we are unloaded in a huge geodesic dome, with sides carved in solid rock. Around us, we can see metal buildings. Puddles and Deja Vu are taken to the infirmary while the others are placed in holding cells. In the infirmary, Puddles and Deja Vu find their injuries healed by being bathed in white light. They are moved to rejoin the others in small cells. Deja Vu picks his handcuffs with a hair pin from Puddles. After a time, there is a faint vibration and the rear of the cell expands. A powerful force pushes the team towards the fronts of their cells. We hear a voice, instructing us to walk towards the light, which everyone but Deja Vu obeys. He can't resist the wind that blows him there anyhow. We meet a band of aliens who tell us their sinister plan, to take over the world using the Nazis. But now that they have the flux capacitor, they plan to take over our world as well, by creating a portal so they can get into it. Puddles rants about how she always knew there were aliens and tries to get them to tell her what other events in human history they are responsible for, until they somehow make her voice vanish. Dan does the good-guy monolog, how we'll find a way to stop them. They wheel in a man in a chair, who looks terrified. Some sort of horrific creature appears, walking on all fours, with acidic drool, bunch of tentacles and predator face. Puddles and Deja Vu face it bravely, but Dan and Doris promptly lose half their willpower (in fact, Deja Vu somehow is even heartened by this horror). The thing climbs on the prisoner and devours his face. It screams, and Deja Vu (now moved from courage to insanity) screams back at it. It bounds towards him, grabs him and waves its tentacles at his face, telling him he will help them or "lose all the people you love." (OOC, the players discuss that this is a terrible plan since all the people we love would be endangered by helping them to open the portal to our dimension.) We are returned to our cells. After a while, the doors to the cells open. We see green text lining the walls which instructs us to walk down the hallway. As we follow it, we hear various people screaming and pounding on the walls, begging for help. We don't see doors or cells, but they are trapped somehow. We find ourselves in a perfectly spherical room with a smaller room inside it, like a large snowglobe. Inside it, pinned to a table, is Dynamo. He has wires coming out of him and looks blank and exhausted. Dan thinks he's Jesus. There is also the flux capacitor and a bunch of machinery. Our powers are back. Puddles tries to heal Dynamo. The aliens tell us they want us to repair the flux capacitor. They plan to use Dynamo to power it somehow. Dan and Doris convince them we need the "fission generator" being built by the resistance as a key component. Surprisingly, they agree and give us parts to complete one. The two WIlliam Pearls arrive and they and Doris start working on the atomic bomb. Puddles, tasting water, realizes that we are now in Switzerland. After days of this, the project is almost finished. The two William Pearls are removed, the aliens saying that Doris can finish the job herself. Doris sabotages the machine and insists she needs her husband to fix it. We notice the snow globe with Dynamo isn't electrifying anymore and discover Dynamo is having a seizure. The aliens, accompanied by Dan and Deja Vu, take him to the infirmary. On the way, Dan spots a very fancy jet plane, which he mistakenly identifies as a "rocketship to the moon!" As he is carried off, Dynamo mutters that we must 'Kill the zed' (Zeds being people who have the talent to cancel talent powers.) While they are gone, Doris looks over the snow globe and finds air circulation vents around it. We send Gizmo through them and he winds up outside our prison. He sees about half a dozen Nazi soldiers but they don't notice him. Deja Vu and Dan return without Dynamo, reporting on the rocketship. We wait for Dynamo to return when Deja Vu uses his hindsight power on him to learn more about the Zed power talent. He learns it is this dimension's version of Lawrence Moreland, The Indestructible Man (the target of Puddles' vendetta). Deja Vu thinks he's in the infirmary, kept unconscious. Doris and Dan recall that the Indestructible Man is only nigh indestructible. He has to be aware of a threat for his powers to work. Doris makes a 1-shot pistol, and hands it off to Dan. Deja Vu and Puddles have a fight over who gets to be hurt to arrange a trip to the infirmary, managing to hurt each other in the process. Puddles, Deja Vu and Dan all head to the infirmary. To kill the Indestructible Man, Dan must willpower contest him and then shoot him in the head when his indestructible power is turned off. He succeeds but loses all his willpower due to having shot an American Hero, and an unarmed helpless man. Puddles and Dan are both restrained in the infirmary, having quarreled again as a distraction (really!) Dan lies about where he went and convinces the Nazis he was looking for a bathroom. There is some alarm going on, and the text normally lining the walls turns red. The jet arrives. The purple haze over the dome disipates. Four soldiers accompany the team back to the prison. There is a short fight, during which Puddles encases herself in ice and heals everyone, Dan shows off his brawling skills and Deja Vu shoots people with machine guns. Meanwhile, Doris makes a duplicate of the flux capacitor and leaves it in the lab, stealing the real one. She escapes through the air vent with Gizmo (who reported on the fight) along with the 2 William Pearls. Dan figures out how to fly the plane. Puddles, Doris and Deja Vu try to free the rest of the prisoners, made easier when Dan announces that they can use their talents. The team loads into the plane and escapes by crashing through the roof of the dome. Note: Deja Vu believes these weren't actually aliens but illusions created by a talent. Puddles is convinced they are aliens (because she's Puddles) and everyone else is unconvinced. = Quotes = * Steve, OOC: "This is sort of a Nazi EPCOT" * Dan Mitchell: "Jesus Christ! It's Jesus Christ!" * "Who forgot to water the humans?" "That's why we have a chore jar!" Aliens arguing. * Dan, trying to distract the aliens: "Hey aliens! Look what I can do with my finger!" = Endgame Bonuses = * 5 XP (+1 for Dan as MVP) * Bonus skill: Gnomes of Zurich = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time when Dan figures out he can't actually fly his "rocketship" to the moon.